


Angel

by Barckas95



Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-31 01:33:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20106967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Barckas95/pseuds/Barckas95
Summary: About true strength and true weakness.





	Angel

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, bad english.  
I tried to rewrite my text in English

Hostage

The idea was a failure. Their small group decided to boast of independence in front of their superiors, and to receive merit for it. They did not develop a plan for the arrest - quietly collected the documents for the arrest, and without saying anything to their superiors flew on a quiet night to that region. Everyone expected it to be just. And for such heroism and independence they will be generously rewarded. Would fly quietly - and flew with the main evil of the region - and immediately glory and honor to them, awards. Alas… The authorities were not even aware of their ideas, no.  
Their authorities did not know where so many people and one plane disappeared. They were put on the wanted list. Life punished them for their great conceit.

Everyone was captured - who survived the crash. To flee was difficult, very. It was necessary to call for help, because no one was aware of where they were at all. At least one could escape, and call for something more sane for the fight against sectarians. Tell about the extent of the capture of the region. Staci Pratt was given to Jacob Seed. During the time he lived together, he closely recognized his captor. But… Instead of hating him, pity for the soldier settled in him - who did not work out in life, and who recouped on others because of his failures and internal weakness.

Test

When Staci realized that he was identified as his assistant, he decided to play on two fronts. Although, according to past tortures, he perfectly understood that the most rational thing was to unquestioningly obey the orders of his self-proclaimed boss. But, he could not leave others in trouble and leave them so terribly tormented and dying. He realized that if he was caught off guard ... He would have eagerly tortured him again, that he could not even get up - just for giving the prisoner water.   
He secretly helped other hostages, very often very risky. He was on the verge of exposure a couple of times, but fortunately he was not declassified to the last.   
Pratt already knew by heart how badly Elder Seed had a bad life. And he sincerely felt sorry for him in his soul. He felt sorry for him, sorry for him dropping to that level. But to sympathize with the failures of this man was difficult - when he drove the needles into him, cut and beat him. But still, even through pain and regular torture, he did not feel that anger towards him, no. He felt only pity, pity for the fact that this person could not get a in life. And now he has become strong at the expense of those who are much weaker than him. Including due to physically weak Staci Pratt. It is hard to hate someone who in fact is very, very weak.

Stacy was constantly ridiculed, they say such a wimp, he’s even afraid of his shadow. Often morally humiliated him in public, while condemning that "the weak have their own fate". Sometimes evil made fun of him - suddenly frightened, and enjoyed the sharp fright of Pratt, and then ridiculed him for cowardice. Pratt, because of his nervous and exhausted state, produced reactions that were amazing from the point of view of Jacob. But Staci tolerated it all, did not hold anger at Seed, and continued to help people - despite the fear of Jacob. He knew that for helping to escape he would simply be sentenced to death, so he was waiting for the right occasion so that everything would coincide so that the captive could precisely run away and call for help, and the captive should be a police. After all, only they knew how and where to call so that finally real help would come in the person of a huge number of trained security forces, and even the army in case of emergency. He waited, patiently waited. One day, a novice assistant who flew with him that night was captured by Jacob. 

Assault

At night, Pratt opened the assistant’s cell, caught the moment he had been waiting for. They saw him, but... He set him free, and he successfully escaped. Now need to stop Jacob so he does not interfere. Yes, he will not run with an assistant - he, he remains here… So the chances of saving others in this regard are greater.   
The assistant ran away. But he stayed - Jacob was already running after him to execute him.

— Oh you creature and Judah — Jacob crashes into Staci, knocking him down, and banging his head against the bars of the cage.

Staci realizes that he probably won't make it through the night... But, he loved people - and was ready to give his life for saving the rest. Yes, he really wanted to live, he loved life very much, but life apparently decreed otherwise… He accepted his fate.

A series of blows, then grabbed by the hair - dragged unclear where. Tied to a chair and tortured. There were too many tortures, many hours, he repeatedly lost consciousness in a chair. All this time he tried to convince Jacob of his wrongness and to admonish him. 

-— Jacob, think. Didn't God say you have to be merciful? Didn’t he talk about the forgiveness of enemies?   
— You are trash, Staci. And Judah, why should I listen to such trash like you? I trusted you, you were close, and you betrayed me. You are just rubbish, Pratt.

Pratt realizes that he will die soon. Decided to say to his enemy before his death all that he thought about it, maybe it will make him think at least.

-— Jacob, you are weak. You - and not those whom you constantly execute. You take it out on people who can't fight back. On ordinary civilians — this vile and low. And I’m not the trash here - but your thirst for the blood of innocent people, your cover with “God” and “great idea”.  
I am very sorry for you, I am very sorry that everything happened in your life, but … Think about it, you can still get better and be really close to God, and make your life and the life of others …

He doesn’t let him finish - again severe beatings

— You say it beautifully, Judas also spoke beautifully, but he sold and betrayed his savior.” Like you, garbage.

But

Suddenly Pratt hears a rumble, noise and screams outside the door. 

"GET DOWN, LAY DOWN BITCH! THIS ARREST»  
The assistant did call for help, probably there is a whole army of police and attack aircraft, and others. They broke the door, just kicked it out - indeed, there are a lot of attack aircraft. They see him, see that he is his own.   
Jacob Seed at this time is trying to do something, but Staci manages to shout from the last forces to the stormtroopers so as not to touch it - he is very important.  
Pratt is scared that Seed might be killed. Surprisingly, they listen to him and do not shoot Jacob who wants to kill them all.   
He is simply torn down and nailed to the floor, he does not even have time to react. Beat him in one gate, wring everything and put on handcuffs.

"Yes, it's not for you to bully ordinary people. So you were in the place of those who have recently humiliated."

— Are you okay? Sir? - one of the stormtroopers untie Pratt from the chair.  
— Yes... I'm the deputy sheriff Pratt. Do not kill him, he is needed alive  
— Give you water? You look very bad  
— Yes please…

He was given water, from plain water he felt better, his consciousness was not swimming so much.

"PURELY"

He rises from his chair, with difficulty - goes to the defeated former soldier. Lame much, dizzy - but still coming. Hmm... A sad sight. Just about some 5 minutes ago he was peppy and unscathed, broadcasting his vile thoughts... And now he is on his knees, and someone else's foot pressed him on the floor. Doesn't even resist… More precisely, he tried to resist in the first seconds, but then he didn’t have enough. The face is not visible, but the abundance of blood it broke, obviously. And yet, he felt sorry for him. He became close to him during this time. Even… Loved him, in his own way. And just attached to him.

— Oh, he beat you well. Do you want to take revenge on him? We hold him, don't be afraid - you deserve revenge. — says one stormtrooper who stepped on the head of the defeated Nightmare foot.

Not. You can not stoop to such a level, and multiply evil further. It is already broken and defeated, why humiliate him more? To become like him? Can't. Even someone who's done bad things to people. Pratt just stands and looks at him, from this angle he has not seen him yet. The nightmare, which said that the weak should be destroyed, and use them for the good of the strong, is now weak and defenseless itself, and only by the grace of the weak Pratt does he still breathe. Yeah, don't tell Staci to keep him, he would have been killed.

Instead of “revenge,” which meant beating and humiliating his captor, he simply begins to speak.

— Are you okay? Can you hear me? You can still redeem everything, just repent to yourself and accept the fact that something you did was wrong and terrible ...

It’s hard for Jacob, they keep him in an uncomfortable position. He is silent, does not answer. He understands that now he is a weak and helpless useless piece, and now it is his turn to endure pain and humiliation. His cruel reign ended. It's all over for him.

…

Animal wolves, cougars, bears and dogs were taken out by animal protection organizations.  
The region was liberated, a very large-scale heavy operation was carried out.  
In a short time a sea of arrests was made, the capture of the so-called "messengers" went quickly and according to plan. The case of the Hope region has remained quite high-profile in the history of crime.

Joseph and Jacob recognized as insane. Joseph was locked up in a very strict closed hospital, where they soon stabbed him to the point that he could not pronounce his name either. Not that talking about God and talking about collapse.   
Jacob was not put in such a strict clinic. But it's quickly broke — the strong nurses were far from hungry starvelings on which he constantly worked nightmare. The orderlies, albeit in a few pieces, but twisted it very famously. Soon, his resistance was crushed, he no longer resisted the treatment, he was broken.  
John was recognized sane, so he was put in prison for his "labors" in a maximum security colony.  
Vera was lucky - she was the only one who was able to successfully run away and hide, simply because she was the first to notice the help in the distance, and realizing that her business was done here ... She simply threw her accomplices and their “great” ideas and pulled them on the run.

The region, after much torment and suffering that fell to its lot, was finally free.

Shadow of a nightmare

Another visit to the clinic. He traveled to him constantly, as his time allowed. He stopped by after work. On the weekends, and even more so sat with him. He continued to work as a policeman. Usually came to visit him once in 2-3 days consistently. Communicated with him, brought all sorts of things and food. This has already happened a year and a half from the day Seed was allowed to visit.   
He went to the "ex-enemy" in the hospital, now they had a different relationship - something that is difficult to describe. Jacob changed greatly under the influence of pills and psychiatry, he lost his knack, became very inhibited, often “dull” and completely lost his reaction. Because of psychotropic drugs became a whiner, fears and anxiety appeared. The character only remained the same, stubborn and spiteful, masterful, and then ... under the influence of the hospital, and it got lost. He became only a reminder of the past nightmare of the formerly captured district. The shadow of a past nightmare.

— Come again, wimp? Why are you coming to me? I’m a worthless wimp now, just like you. Throw me I'm nobody now. - at this moment, Jacob had jumps in the mood because of pills. However, he always waited for Pratt, and counted the hours until the next meeting. But, by virtue of his character, he still portrayed himself as something cool, though these attempts in his position looked very strange. But despite the fact that he sometimes told him disgusting things, he still appreciated and respected Staci.

Even after so much time, he still carried this idea about the “weak”, yes, and this idea could have been erased from him by more stringent therapy, but ... there was no point in tightening the treatment. From time to time, at the next mood leap, he reminded Pratt that he was a "weak". Pratt always either kept silent at these words, or switched the subject. This time he could not stand it, and decided to answer everything that he thought about the "wimp."

— Am I a weak? I'm a wimp, Jacob, right? Wimp? I was captured by you, where you tortured me, beat me and wasted, starved and did not give me a drink - all this happened for many long days. But all the time in captivity, in spite of everything, I felt sorry for you, tried to somehow influence you. Constantly risking myself to help, yes yes - I not only let go of the assistant who brought help. I have, yet you didn't see much risk myself helping prisoners — feeding them water, gave them food, weakened ropes and just cheered. It was you who settled down there well - mocked at ordinary people, did what you thought without fear for the consequences. I came up with some kind of insane rules. But alas, it was hard for me to run and morally appease you - while helping people not to rot in your ugly little world. You yourself know what you would do if you caught me at the moment when I was giving bread to exhausted hunger to people. I'm weak? It was probably just being as "strong" as you are, making fun of those who are weaker than you. And I'm a wimp, right? I'm weak, yes Jacob? True? After all that you did to me, I did not abandon you. I've got TWO terrible scar after you, and you from me — just the pleasure of time spent in the torture and humiliation of me. Nevertheless, I go to you constantly, I forgave you, I felt sorry for you even when you mentally killed me. I bring you the damn goodies all the time, look at yourself - how many extra kilos you clicked on them. I spend all my free time with you all the time - and is I WEAK, YES, Jacob? Really, really? Would you be able to spend time like this with someone who constantly tormented and beat you? Or maybe you are a wimp? And you was always a weakling, because he thought too much about himself and scoffed at opponents of a different category? Mmm, Jacob? — Staci first burst into such speeches. He himself did not expect such revelations from himself. Apparently, the accumulated was destined to go outside. He nevertheless becomes uncomfortable, because Jacob was long broken and such speeches could finish him off. In vain he said this, regretted it, but alas - he was no longer able to restrain himself.

Jacob slowed down, digesting so many words at a time. He thought, some things were a revelation to him. For example, the fact that Pratt in his position gave food and water to his captives... was quite unexpected. He thought that he had disobeyed him only once, when the assistant let go, and the rest of the time even was afraid to look in the wrong direction. As it turned out, no — not afraid. Suddenly he became scared. He was afraid - that he angered Pratt, and he would not come again. Throws it for real. It’s terrible. Everything has changed a long time ago, and now Pratt is not dependent on Jacob ... But Jacob is completely dependent on Pratt. He also became attached to him, constantly waiting for Stacy to arrive - although he did not admit it.

— You ... you will not come to me now? You will leave me.  
— No, I won't leave you. Because unlike you, I’m really strong. And yes, regarding our meetings, I have news for you.

Panic surged through Jacob. Because of the pills and endless injections, he had little control over what he said, his emotions were even worse. And here, he was afraid that they would leave him, for real.

— You still decided to leave me, yes Staci? Am I too weak for you? Bad piece of meat?...   
— Do not carry nonsense, Jacob. I just moved from the old house to the new one. The new one is very close to your clinic, I have long been catching the moment of selling something closer to you. Finally, he arrived. Now I can go to your meetings every day and sit with you even longer. Satisfied? And please don’t say anymore that I am “weak”. Even the word is “weak” - forget it.  
— But why Stacy? Why, after all that I have done with you, do you come to me?  
— Because I'm really strong, Jacob. And I became attached to you, despite what you did, including me... you are very dear to me.


End file.
